


Unfounded Fears

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Creature Castiel, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, Werewolf Castiel, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: I would love some abo werewolf porn. Destiel or dcj. Omega Dean please!





	Unfounded Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/gifts).



> Sorry I've been a bit quiet the last few days, guys. I haven't been feeling well and it's demolished my productivity. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> The past few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160550010093/are-you-still-taking-tumblr-prompts-if-so-i-would)
> 
> Prompt, from dr-dean: Are you still taking tumblr prompts? If so I would love some abo werewolf porn. Destiel or dcj. Omega Dean please!

They’d talked about this.

Dean had consented.

Somehow, Dean had convinced himself he _wanted_  this.

Staring down the length of the bed at the beast that his boyfriend had become, Dean bit his lip and considered if there was any way out.

 _That’s not fair. He’s not a beast. He’s_ Castiel _._

_I love him._

_But damn he is so much_ bigger _than I thought he’d be_.

Dean’s heart pounded frantically. Instinct screamed that the wolf was a monster, that he should flee and hide. A terrified part of him babbled that he must have been _crazy_  to have agreed, while they both _appeared_  human, to have sex with a…with a…

_With a behemoth straight out of a horror movie?_

_Fuck._

_No. I consented to have sex with Castiel._

_Dammit, get it together Winchester._

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said weakly, giving a pathetic half-wave. Cas settled back on his haunches, tongue lolling out, and nodded his understanding.

_See? He’s not a monster. He’s sentient, rational, half-human. He’s just…ya know…lacking opposible thumbs and covered in fur and damn his tongue is long and…_

Shifting slowly, unable to fight down the part of him that said _don’t antagonize it, don’t startle it, don’t alarm it,_ Dean moved so he could see between Cas’ legs. His perfect posture in the _sit_  position made it hard to tell but Dean did a three-sixty around him while Castiel waited patiently and…

…and yeah, that was one honkin’ _huge_  sack for a dog dick.

For the first time since Cas had finished his alarming change, a quiver of something other than fear jolted through Dean. If he closed his eyes, if he quashed his dread, it was surprisingly easy to pretend that this was an ordinary night like any other, except that Cas’ cock had, like, doubled in size.

Heck, all of Cas had gotten bigger.

Dean had _not_  been expecting that.

_Aren’t wolves small?_

Another rush of heat suffused Dean and the pungent smell of his slick leaked into the close air of the room. Cas growled low in his throat, eyes flashing inhuman blue. A shiver of fear went through Dean but it lacked the edge of hysteria of his earlier reaction; instead, strangely, that fear amplified his growing desire. His cock flopped half-hard between his legs and slickness eased the rub of his butt cheeks.

Dean closed his eyes.

Dean shifted onto his hands and knees.

Dean raised his ass into the air, an open invitation.

“Do it,” Dean rumbled.

The mattress shifted beneath Cas’ bulk, rocking Dean, and he struggled to keep his balance. Snuffling and cold scraped along his crack as Cas sniffed him, and then with a long swipe of that sinful tongue, Cas sampled Dean’s slick. Shocking pleasure forced a gasp from Dean; instinct had him rucking up into the second lick, pushing back against the third, rocking encouragement for the fourth, the fifth, the sixth. At first it was primarily Cas’ saliva that eased the way and smoothed Dean’s hole, but as bliss suffused him it grew easier and easier to forget _what_  was licking him and focus on _who_. 

“Yeah…yeah, Cas,” he mumbled encouragement against the mattress. “Fuck…fuck, yeah…” Cas’ tongue pressed against him, pressed into him, and slick coated Dean’s channel, coated Cas’ mouth. A rumbling noise almost like a purr accented each delve of Cas’ tongue within Dean’s ass, shivered that fascinating, arousing combination of rapture and fear through Dean again and again and again. Pleasure drove him higher, his cock hard and bouncing along to his thrusts back against Cas’ mouth.

 _If he touches me right now…heck, even if he doesn’t…I’m close, I’m so close, please, please, please,_ “please, please, please, please…”

Abruptly, the tongue was gone. Dean whimpered distress. “No…no, please! Cas, I need you, I need–”

Paws wrapped around Dean’s stomach, fur brushed his back, and with a sharp thrust Cas’ cock filled him, even bigger than he’d imagined, and Dean howled as if _he_  were the wolf. Claws dug into Dean’s flesh, pain and fear and inconceivable pleasure swamping him. One thrust - two thrusts - and Dean was _gone_ , moaning his orgasm against the bedding as he spurted untouched.

Slick flooded Dean’s channel, eased the way, which was good because Cas didn’t even slow down. Fucking Dean hard, hard, harder still, Cas’ hips pivoted, his tapered cock filled Dean, stretching him like never before. Dean babbled incoherence against the mattress; he wanted to praise, or beg, or thank, or even just ask for a second to catch his breath but no thought could form completely as wave upon wave of bliss inundated. His insides felt liquid and hot - _and Cas hasn’t even come yet!_  - and wide open and exposed and it was glorious. Bliss coursed through him like an orgasm, like a dozen orgasms, like he came again and again and again. Castiel never loosened the grip of his paws, never let up his brutal pace, and Dean’s moans melded together until they were closer to sobs the more he felt Castiel start to swell within him.

At first, tinges of pain grounded Dean; being stretched _even more_  widely open was new and uncomfortable. The wolf cock had _started_  about the size Cas’ cock usually became when knotted; now it grew bigger, quickly, the base punching into Dean’s body, tearing him open if not literally certainly figuratively. The pain faded as endorphins swamped him, though, and then each new twinge only drove him more crazy. 

Cas’ knot caught.

Cas’ claws raked over Dean’s flesh.

Cas’ hot come shot into Dean’s body.

Cas’ teeth dug into Dean’s shoulder, dug into the pale scars left from the first time Cas had bit him, when Dean had still thought his alpha boyfriend _human_. They weren’t mated…

…yet…

…but rapture accompanied that bite and Dean screamed, fucked himself back against Castiel’s knot, and came so hard he blacked out.

* * *

“…eels weird to keep talking to you but I don’t know what else to do,” muttered Cas’ familiar, deep voice. A hand pawed over Dean’s head so pleasantly that he wished he could fall asleep again. “That was incredible but now you’re…and I’m worried, Dean, God, I’m worried. You smelled so _scared_  but then you presented and I couldn’t even think straight and what if this isn’t really what you wanted, what if that wasn’t okay? I don’t think I could bear to lose you and damn I shouldn’t say things like that because what if you hear me and you feel you can’t leave and I–”

“Cas…” Dean mumbled. He tried to flop closer to the sound of the voice, to the heat he sensed just to his lift, but every limb was still liquid and hot and he couldn’t move.

“Dean! Oh - oh, are you alright? How do you feel? Do you need me to–”

“Shut up and hold me,” Dean commanded.

“What?” asked Castiel, stunned.

“I need you to _shut up and hold me_ ,” repeated Dean.

The alacrity with which Cas obeyed…?

 _That_  was why Dean would never be afraid of his boyfriend, no matter what guise Cas might appear in.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas confessed.

“Can’t wait ‘til next full moon,” Dean sighed against Cas’ chest.


End file.
